Goodbyes are hard to do!
by EternalFlame2
Summary: When kimberly dies in combat all the rangers have a hard time coping, especially Tommy. R&R but be kind, its only my second fic so it probably stinks! Thanks! This was written between 12am-2am!
1. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of the Power Rangers, not the people, not the places, not the monsters, not ANYTHING!  
  
Summary: Kimberly dies in combat and Tommy blames himself, but with the help of his friends he can get through this.  
  
On a different note, Katherine knows that they are all Power Rangers, but is not one herself yet.  
  
  
  
"She's gone. She is actually gone." Tommy Oliver says in shock to himself as he stares out his window. He lets his mind wander to what happened that horrid day, the day he lost his best friend and the love of his life.  
  
It was only a day ago when it happened. As usual it was another beautiful day in Angel Grove. Kimberly is sitting at their usual table trying to concentrate on her homework, which is due tomorrow, but failing at it miserably. She has been sick for the past few days with a high fever, and has been out of school, but today she forced herself to go since she already missed a lot of work and was sick of staying in her house.  
  
"Ernie?" Kim calls to the owner of the youth center. "Can I have some water please?"  
  
"Sure thing Kimberly, coming right up." He smiles at her, grabs the water and brings it to her. "You still look pretty sick there Kim."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I can't afford to miss anymore school work. Thanks Ernie." She sighs heavily and turns her attention back to her work.  
  
"Hey there Aisha. Hot enough for you?" Ernie calls to her.  
  
"Totally! It is like 90 degree's out there and I'm running!" Says the exhausted girl as she wipes the sweat from her brow. "Can I have a water please?"  
  
"Sure thing Aisha. I still think your crazy for running in this heat." Ernie shouts over his shoulder to her.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. Thanks Ernie" Aisha says as she slinks over to the usual table. "Girl, what the hell are you doing here? You look like absolute shit!" She sits down next to her and takes a sip of her water.  
  
"I feel like absolute shit, but I have to get this homework done, and if I go home I'll just go to sleep."  
  
"Which is exactly what you should be doing!" Tommy, who just walked in interrupts her and kisses her forehead. "Damn, your burning up." Looking down at his girlfriend with concern and sits in the seat next to her.  
  
Kimberly sighs heavily and puts her head down on the table. "Seriously Kimberly, you really should go home!" Aisha tells her sternly, but Kimberly just shakes her head no and goes back to her homework.  
  
A few moments later a loud distinctive voice comes pouring into the youth center, which could only be Rocky's. "Adam, can you actually tell me that you did not find that girl hot? She was a complete fox!"  
  
"Yeah, she was cute, but I wouldn't say she was a complete fox." Adam says in a quieter voice.  
  
Katherine, who was walking behind them smiles and says, "You guys are completely hopeless do you know that?"  
  
"Kat, if you were a guy and saw that girl you would have totally checked her ass out." Rocky says heading over to the table everyone sat at. "Whoa, Kim, you look like shit!"  
  
"Yes, thank you Rocky, we have already established that." Kimberly says slightly annoyed.  
  
"Hey, where's Billy at?" Kat asks.  
  
"He's up at the Command Center working on the Falcon." Tommy says in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, ok." Katherine says. Just then the familiar 6-tone alarm goes off. "Guess you guys better be off! Good luck."  
  
They nod and go off to the secluded hallway and huddle around Tommy. "We read you Zordon."  
  
"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately!" The loud voice boomed over the communicator.  
  
"You got it! Lets go guys!" Tommy says.  
  
After a quick glance around they teleport out in 6 brilliant colors and arrive in the Command Center.  
  
"What's going on Zordon?" Rocky asks the floating head.  
  
"Rangers, observe the viewing globe!" Zordon instructs the 6 teens who all divert there attention towards the glowing globe. "Rita has sent Goldar to attack in the park along with the putty patrol! You must stop him."  
  
"You got it Zordon!" Tommy shouts at him. "Its Morphin Time!"  
  
"Black Ranger Power!" Adam shouts.  
  
"Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly exclaims with less enthusiasm than usual.  
  
"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy yells.  
  
"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha shouts.  
  
"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky yells.  
  
"White Ranger Power!" Tommy shouts  
  
"Rangers, you finally arrive! Just in time for me to destroy you!" Goldar tells them smugly.  
  
"That's what you think goldilocks! Ayah!" Tommy yells and starts the battle.  
  
Punching and kicking combinations are going on all the time. They are battling extremely hard. Kimberly, on the other hand is having a difficult time keeping her wits about her. She shouldn't even be out there.  
  
"Having problems Pink Ranger? You seem a bit weak." Goldar taunts her. "Perhaps you're a bit too sick to be out here today."  
  
"I could never be too sick to kick your butt Goldar!" Kim shouts back at him, but she is very winded.  
  
"Kim! Don't!" Billy calls to her, but she doesn't listen to him. She gets kicked square in the chest and is knocked to the ground.  
  
"Kimberly, you ok?" Tommy shouts over his shoulder as he roundhouse kicks a Putty.  
  
"I'm fine." She says as she forces herself to get up.  
  
As soon as she got to her feet, Goldar started to grow. "Thanks a lot Rita." Kimberly sighs.  
  
"You going to be able to fly Kim?" Billy asks her with immense concern in his voice.  
  
"You bet I am. Lets do it gang!" Kim says, but Billy knows that she shouldn't be out there let alone flying.  
  
They all call on there Zords and start towards the enormous Gold monster. After a while of fighting, Goldar is able to throw an enormous punch at the crane, damaging. Then the rangers hear the words they have prayed they would never hear. It was Kimberly's frantic voice flowing into their Zords. "Oh shit the control panel is jammed! I can't control the Crane! I'm going down!" She franticly tries to get out of the zord, but fails. "I can't get out! Oh my gosh!"  
  
"KIMBERLY! Hang on!" Tommy shouts as he tries to spot where she is, but can't.  
  
"Kimberly!" Aisha screams, as she watches the crane fly out of control and head straight for the ground followed by a loud explosion. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"We have to finish him!" Tommy shouts.  
  
Goldar smirks at the rangers and disappears saying, "One down, five to go! Until next time Rangers!"  
  
"Where did she crash?" Rocky shouts franticly trying to find his fallen companion. "Did anyone see where the hell she crashed?"  
  
Billy trying to stay calm, but failing at it replies back, "No, I only heard it. Tommy, your in the air, can you see the crash sight?"  
  
"No!" Tommy says flying as fast as he can. "Aisha, Adam, do you see anything?"  
  
At the same time they say, "No." Aisha is moving as quickly as she can in the direction she heard the crash.  
  
"Well keep looking!" Tommy shouts at them.  
  
A few seconds later, Tommy sees smoke coming from the base of the mountain and shouts "I see her! She's at the base of the mountain!" Quickly he flies over to her and jumps out of the Falcon. Seconds later the others arrive.  
  
"Kimberly?" Tommy shouts as he pulls apart the wrecked Zord searching for his girlfriend.  
  
Rocky, Adam, Billy and Aisha join Tommy in frantically ripping metal apart getting into the cockpit where Kimberly is. Finally Tommy is able to get to her, unhooking the seatbelt and prying her almost lifeless body from what was left of the Crane. Still in her uniform, Tommy pulls off her helmet reveling her extremely bloody, pale face. "Kim." Tommy calls to her. "Kim, open your eyes. Come on beautiful. Look at me."  
  
Her eyes open a bit and she says, " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been up there."  
  
She coughs and Aisha says, "You have no reason to be sorry Kim!"  
  
Billy looks at her blood soaked uniform and says, "We have to get her to a hospital."  
  
Kimberly looks at Tommy and takes out her power coin, causing her to de- morph, " I want Katherine to have the power now."  
  
Rocky shakes his head and says, "Don't you give up on us Kim, don't you dare."  
  
Adam nods his head and says, "You're gonna be fine Kim. Just relax, were gonna get you help!"  
  
Kim just stares and says, "No, I'm not." She is shaking uncontrollable now and is having a lot of trouble breathing. "Please, take the coin, give it to Kat." She looks at Tommy, her eyes begging him to take the coin. "Please, take it. Please."  
  
"Ok Kimberly, I'll take it." Tommy says taking it from her hands as he watches her face pale quicker.  
  
"I love you Tommy. I love all of you so much." Kimberly says.  
  
"I love you too Kim." Tommy says to her.  
  
"We all do Kim, and now we have to get you help." Billy says as Tommy gently picks her up and they quickly teleport her to Angel Grove Hospital where they await there fallen friends condition.  
  
In the hospital waiting room Aisha is sitting in the chair staring off to space with Rocky sitting next to her with his arm around her. Katherine (who was called when they arrived), Adam and Billy are sitting just talking quietly, trying to keep there mind of the inevitable. Tommy on the other hand is pacing around the waiting room. Kim's mother Rachel, father James and older brother Luke were trying to get some information out of the nurses about there daughter/sister's condition, but failing.  
  
After about 45 minutes the doctor comes out with a forlorn look upon his face. They all knew what he was about to say. "Kimberly had sustained extensive internal injury far beyond any repair. She had too much internal bleeding and we could not stop it. She died. I am extremely sorry."  
  
James looks up at the doctor and says, "Can we see her?"  
  
The doctor nodded and says, "In just a few minutes. The nurses have to finish stitching her up."  
  
Everyone started crying, awaiting there chance to go in and say good bye to there daughter, sister, friend, and girlfriend. 


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of the Power Rangers, not the people, not the places, not the monsters, not ANYTHING!  
  
After Kimberly's family got to say goodbye to her, the rangers and Kat were allowed in. Each of them went in one by one.  
  
Aisha went in first. She looked at Kimberly and immediately started crying. She took her friends lifeless hand and held it while she spoke to her. "Kimberly, I am going to miss you so much. You were not just my friend but also my sister. I love you so much Kimberly, and I am so sorry that you died this way. It shouldn't have happened to you Kim. I miss you already. I don't know what I am going to do with out you. Thank you so much for being there for me from the first day I met you." She got up slowly from the chair she was sitting in and with out another glance, went out of the room. She went to Rocky and just hugged him.  
  
Adam sucked in a deep breath and goes in to the cold room. He also takes her hand and says, "Your so cold Kim. I can't stand seeing you like this. Ever since I first met you, you have always been bubbly. You are gonna be greatly missed Kimberly. I will never be able to forget you. You were an awesome ranger, and a great friend. I am really going to miss you." He squeezes her hand delicately and goes out of the room, taking Rocky's place with Aisha allowing him to go in.  
  
"You know something Kimberly, this is the first time I have ever seen you quiet, and I have decided it is the worst thing ever. You know, I just clicked with you girl, from the start. You and I always were on the same level. I could always trust you no matter what. Who am I gonna confide in now? No one ever listened like you did. Thanks for listening to me, and thanks for letting me get to know the real Kim. I love you." He gives her a kiss on her stitched up forehead and walks out.  
  
Katherine goes in next, and she is a bit nervous. She sits down with her hands in her lap and stares at her in silence for a while, but finally says, "I really don't know what to say. Thanks Kimberly for including me in your group. I am glad I got to meet you and know you in the short time you were with us. You are an awesome person and I will miss you." She wipes a tear away from her eye and walks out.  
  
Billy walks next with a fresh batch of tears in his eyes and sits down next to her immediately taking her hand and stating, "You have been my best friend since the 3rd grade, which makes you my oldest friend. I would have never thought that us being Power Rangers would kill one of us. You and I have been there for each other from the beginning, through thick and thin. We were able to get through the rough times with our home problems, and we helped each other during the hardships of Trini, Zack and Jason leaving. We even had the chance to become one another for a day, which was interesting nonetheless. I am just thinking, who is going to be there to help us through your passing. This is going to take grave toll on all of us Kimberly. We are already feeling it. I will miss you greatly, but will never forget you. One day we will see each other again. Until then, I love you my sister." And with that he kisses her cheek, squeezes her hand and walks out, looking back slightly before exiting the room. Katherine goes over to Billy and they embrace in a hug both crying now.  
  
Then, it was Tommy's turn to go in. Slowly he enters the room pausing to take a look at his girlfriend, lying there with out a breath of life in her. He sits down and takes her cold, clammy hand and just sits for a moment, taking all of this in. "I." he starts but the words get caught in his throat. "I see you lying here, but I just don't believe it. It is not sinking in yet Kim. I don't want to believe that this is it. From the moment I saw you at the Karate Match, I knew I loved you. You were beautiful, and your smile was my favorite. You were sitting there talking to Trini and laughing, do you remember? I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever. I just always pictured us together forever, but I guess that wont happen now." He starts to get choked up. " I am so glad to have meet you Kim, and dated you. I love you so much." Tommy looks at her and starts to cry. "I am so sorry Kimberly! It's all my fault! I should have saved you! I should have gotten to you sooner! I should have saved you! But I didn't and now you're gone. I miss you so much. I wish you were hear." He puts his head down on the her and cries. After a few moments he picks his head up, dries his eyes and says, "I love you more than anything in the world, and I will never forget you my Pink Princess." He stands up, gives her a kiss on the lips softly and starts to walk out, but before leaving her room he says, "Catch you on the flip side Kimberly." And with that he walks out.  
  
They all leave the hospital together in silence. None of them are crying right now. They all have blank expressions on their faces. They are all in shock of losing their best friend in the whole world. 


	3. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of the Power Rangers, not the people, not the places, not the monsters, not ANYTHING!  
  
A sudden knock on the door shakes Tommy out of his daydream. "Go away." He shouts coldly at the intruder at the door.  
  
"Tommy, its time to go." His mother calls to him.  
  
Reluctantly Tommy pulls his hair back, grabs his suit jacket, and walks out his house and gets into his car where he drives to the church the service is going to be. He looks around the church and sees a lot of people he knows, but can't see his gang. He sits down in the front row before he has to be a pallbearer and read the eulogy. Suddenly Jason comes up next to him and sits down. "Hey bro."  
  
Tommy slightly smiles at him and says, "Hey. I am so glad you're here." They hug.  
  
"I had to come." Jason says to him. "Is this unreal? My little sis is gone, and all because you all were trying to save the world."  
  
Tommy says to him, "Kind of ironic isn't it?"  
  
The funeral starts, and then it comes for Aisha's eulogy. She begins, (Giving a eulogy) "What can I say? Kimberly was one of my best friends, if not my best. And now I will never be able to talk to her again. She was a great person, as you all know. Yes, she had a temper about her, but she was always there for you when you needed her. She cared so much about her family and friends, even if it meant missing a gymnastic competition. She just had a way about her that if you were down she would cheer you up, and I know from personal experience that it usually worked. I do not really know what else to say because you all know Kim, and this is not new for you. She was just an awesome person. I am really going to miss her, but I don't think I can ever forget her." (Walks down and sit next to Rocky. She completely breaks down and Rocky just hugs her.)  
  
Then it was Tommy's turn to speak. He starts, "I was asked to talk about Kimberly today from her parents. I knew that this would be the hardest moment of my life, but I had to do it. There is so much that I am going to miss of her, and that all of you are going to miss of her. She was one of a kind and I am sure none of our lives would have been the same if we didn't know her. As Aisha said before this, Kim always had a smile on her face. well at some point of the day she did. She was there for her family and friends and teammates. There was nothing Kim couldn't do. and if she began to not be able to do it she would find a way to succeed. I thanked GOD every day for the chance to get to meet Kimberly and date her for the time we had together. I know all of our friends do too, but now she's gone, and I can honestly say that any time spent with Kim was well worth it. and I would never give it up for the world. I loved Kimberly with all my heart as well as all of you, and if there was any way for me to get her back, I would do it. but since there isn't I will just make sure that I never forget her."  
  
After the funeral they all go to the cemetery to burry their friend. When that is over, they all hang back for one last glimpse of Kim.  
  
Jason looks down at the grave and says, "Hey guys?"  
  
"What?" Trini asks.  
  
"It just hit me."  
  
"What's that Jase?" Zack asks.  
  
"We just lost our best friend. This is the last time we are ever going to lay eyes on her."  
  
They all get quiet and stare down at the grave.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is. The last time we ever see her smile." Billy says solemnly.  
  
"Hear her talk." Zack says  
  
"And we all know that is going to be a change!" Rocky tries to make a small joke that everyone grins at.  
  
"Yeah. the girl never shut up." Tommy says with a smile.  
  
Kat chimes in, "What about the youth center? She's not going to be up on the beam anymore"  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing."  
  
"How so Adam?" Trini asks.  
  
"Well," he starts, "We don't have to worry if she's gonna fall off and hit her head again."  
  
They all start to chuckle a bit.  
  
"That's for sure. though she never really did." Tommy states.  
  
After a few moments of complete silence, Aisha looks down at the grave and says; "I'll see you around Kimberly."  
  
"Yeah Kim, we love you and miss you. I'll never forget you." Rocky says.  
  
"Ditto." Kat says as Rocky puts his hand around her shoulder.  
  
Trini follows by saying, "We'll all be together once again, soon."  
  
"Not too soon I hope. I doubt I could take this again." Zack says as he shudders at the thought.  
  
Billy plainly says, "Bye Kim."  
  
Jason looks down at the grave and says," I love you sis. and I know you'll be watching us from where ever you are. drop us a line if you're in the state!" He smiles a bit.  
  
Tommy says lastly," Bye Kimberly, I love you more than anything in my life. I won't ever forget that, and you don't either ok? You're my best friend Kimberly Ann. I will miss you more than anything and I will never ever forget you. Not in a million years.  
  
And with a final glance back, they walk away, leaving their best friend forever. 


	4. Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of the Power Rangers, not the people, not the places, not the monsters, not ANYTHING!  
  
About a week after the funeral, all the Rangers, both new and old, and Katherine go up to the Command Center for the pink powers to transfer to Kat.  
  
Zordon speaks his wisdom to Katherine saying, "Katherine, Kimberly has chosen you to uphold the Pink Ninja Powers. The sacred animal is the Crane. Do you accept the powers?"  
  
Katherine smiles and says, "Under the circumstances, I wish I didn't have to, but I accept."  
  
Zordon says, "It is time now Katherine for you to take the power coin in your hands and absorb the powers."  
  
Katherine takes the coin and watches in amazement as the power swirls around her and enters her body. Everyone welcomes Kat to the group and wish her the best. She is now officially one of the group, but has a lot to learn.  
  
Jason was just glancing around the room and sees Tommy. He looks upset about something, but Jason just assumes that it is because someone else is using the pink power. Jason knows that it is going to be hard for all of them watching the Crane be powered by someone else, but eventually it will all get better. Little did he know what Tommy was planning on doing.  
  
It has now been about 1 month after Kimberly's death, and they are all beginning to get over it, except for Tommy. He has been showing signs of extreme depression and he has also been drawing himself away from the group. Trini and Zack have gone back to the Peace Conference, but Jason decided to stay back another month. He has really been concerned about Tommy.  
  
They are all at the Youth Center trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Rocky asks, "What do you all want to do today?"  
  
Aisha thinks for a moment and says, "Lets go shoot some hoops at the park!"  
  
Kat replies, "That sounds like fun!"  
  
Billy says, "I'm agree!"  
  
Adam says, "Yeah, count me in."  
  
Jason says, "Sure, why not. How about you Tommy?" Tommy is staring into space not even paying attention to what anyone is saying. "Tommy? Yo Tom! Earth to Tommy! Come in Tommy!"  
  
"Huh?" Tommy says as Jason shakes him out of his daydream.  
  
Rocky says, "We are gonna go shoot some hoops at the park, are you in?"  
  
"Uh, no, I think I am gonna go home and chill."  
  
Jason looks at him and says, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired. You guys have fun. I'll see you all later." He says as he gets up and leaves the center.  
  
"You know what guys, I think I'm gonna follow him to make sure he's ok." Jason says. "I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Billy says, "Affirmative. See you later."  
  
Jason leaves the Youth Center and goes looking for Tommy.  
  
Tommy goes up to the mountain that Kimberly died on. He goes up to the highest point and stands on the edge for a while. "It so easy, all I would have to do is jump off this cliff and then I could be with Kimberly." He thinks to himself. He starts to move closer to the end preparing to end his misery when Jason comes up and says, "Tommy, don't!"  
  
"Why Jason? Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I end my misery? It's only one short step and then nothing!"  
  
"Tommy, come on, this isn't the way out. Don't do this." Jason pleads with his best friend.  
  
"Stay out of this Jason."  
  
"Would you just come back here and talk! Please Tommy! I don't want to lose another friend! I can't do it!"  
  
"I'm sick of talking! I am sick of not having her here! I want it all to end!"  
  
"This isn't the way to go Tommy! Please just come back here!"  
  
"Jason, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Just go on and go!" Tommy takes a step closer.  
  
"I'm not leaving. If you're going to jump, you're doing it in front of me Tommy." Jason stands firm, silently praying that Tommy will turn around. After a few minutes of Tommy standing on the edge he turns around and faces Jason and steps towards him. "I couldn't save her Jason. I couldn't save my own girlfriend." Tommy says to Jason.  
  
Jason looks at Tommy with emence sadness and says, "You couldn't have saved her Tommy."  
  
"I should have tried Jase! I should have done something, or protected her more when she was flying around! I let Goldar kill her."  
  
"Tommy you LISTEN to me! This is NOT your fault! Do you hear me? This is NOT your fault!"  
  
"It is my fault! She was sick Jason! She did not have her wits about her, but she still wanted to fight! I should have told her to stay home, or not fly! But."  
  
Jason cuts off Tommy in mid sentence and says, "She wanted to do her job and save the world. You know how strong willed she is. well was. It was not your fault!"  
  
"Yes it is! I am the leader! I should have protected her more! I have always protected her! I KILLED HER JASON! She's dead because I couldn't get to the Crane fast enough and she crashed. I killed her!" Tommy starts crying. "And now I am going to kill myself."  
  
"What good is that going to do Tommy? Huh? What good is that going to do? Kimberly wouldn't want you to do this!" Jason shouts at him trying to get him to back down.  
  
"I just want to be with her. I can't be happy with out her don't you get it!" Tommy shouts. " I don't want to forget her! I don't want to live without her! I miss her so much!"  
  
"So do I Tommy, but you don't see me jumping off a cliff!"  
  
"That's because you weren't in love with her! I loved her Jason! I still do!" Tommy yells.  
  
"Then don't kill yourself! You know she would be PISSED at you!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"What are we going to do with out a White Ranger huh Tommy? We need you! Your there leader!" Jason was just trying to throw everything out at him to keep him alive.  
  
"Take the coin then!" He throws his power coin and communicator at Jason. "You were a better leader than I will ever be! You never killed any of your teammates!"  
  
"Tommy, please listen to me! It's not your fault that Kimberly died! You couldn't save her bro! I already had to burry my best friend; please don't make me burry another. I can't deal with it! Let us help you! Tommy, I am here for you! The grief you are feeling I am feeling. I lost my little sister bro! I loved her just as much. She's still with us, but not in human form!" Tommy takes another step. "Please Tommy, don't do this! Come on Bro, get back from the edge and talk with me. I help too getting over this. I can't do it alone!" Tommy looks back at Jason, glances one more time at what he was in for if he jumped, and what would happen if he talked to Jason. Slowly he backs away from the cliff and sits down and cries. Jason does the exact same thing and gives him a hug. "Thank god."  
  
"Its so hard Jason. I hate seeing Kat in her uniform. I wish it were Kimberly! It should be Kimberly!"  
  
"But, its not. Katherine is probably feeling uncomfortable as it is having to take over Kim's position under these circumstances, but you said Kim did want Kat to take it, so she must have known what she was talking about it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Tommy says as he stands up.  
  
"Hey Tommy? Do you mind if we get off the mountain and go talk somewhere lower?" Jason looks at his best friend.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go." They head down off the mountain to safety. Jason from that day on was thankful he talked Tommy down. 


	5. Coping

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of the Power Rangers, not the people, not the places, not the monsters, not ANYTHING!  
  
For the next few months, Tommy begins to get use to the fact that Kim is dead. He has gotten help from his friends to get him over her death, but he still feels like a part of him is missing, but finally he is starting to act like himself.  
  
On Kimberly's 5-month anniversary of her death, Tommy finally gets enough courage to go to her grave sight. He brings Pink and white flowers to put on the grave.  
  
Tommy goes to the grave and kneels on the grave, and says "Hey Kim. Wow, it's been 5 months already, but it feels like 5 years. I am sorry I haven't been to your grave since the funeral, but I just couldn't do it yet. Do you know I can still hear your frantic calls of help and I still see the crane on the ground, crumpled up like a tin can, and you being so pale and bloody after I pulled you from you're Zord, as if it happened yesterday. Kimberly, I really miss you. It's so hard without you. Katherine is doing a damn good job at being the Pink Ranger, but she will never be as good as you. I almost killed myself a few months ago by jumping off a cliff. The same spot that you died at. Jason came up to stop me. I felt so guilty of you dying Kim that I didn't even wanna be alive! I just feel that I could have saved you somehow I just don't want to live without you! Christ Kim, All I want to do is to talk to you again. I want to see you! Of course I can't just yet, but sometime soon. I just want you to remember that I love you more than anything in the whole world. You will always be a part of me, and I will always love you, no matter what happens. Listen, I have to get going, but I promise I will come back soon. I love you Beautiful, and you will always be my pink princess. Catch you on the flip side."  
  
He kisses his hand and places it on her headstone. Then he silently gets up and leaves the sight feeling more in control of his life now that he came to her grave. He knew he would be ok now that he has closure with the love of his life.  
  
He meets the gang at the park and starts shooting hoops with them. Jason looks at him and smiles. Tommy smiles back and says, "Whose team am I on?" Everyone smiled and knew that Tommy would be ok. 


End file.
